poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Igor
Igor is a new member of the Pound Puppies who behaves like a cat. Appearance Igor is a Transylvanian Hound with brown and tan fur. He wears a green shirt, a gray jacket over it, glasses, and blue pants. He is slightly taller than Bright Eyes. Igor also wears leg warmers but keeps them hidden under his pants. He also has a scar on where his heart is. After three years, Igor grew cat whiskers and a longer tuft on his head to represent hair. Personality Igor loves to play harmless pratical jokes on his friends. He speaks in a Hungarian accent. Since he first met Bright Eyes, he developed a huge crush on her, to the point of kissing her paw to a minimum or nuzzling Her neck. after the Timeskip, Igor becomes more attached to Bright Eyes. Igor also likes to reading. One of Igor's most recurring jokes is when he tells someone to close or cover their eyes. After doing so, they ask "Now, what?" and Igor says "Dark, isn't it?". Despite his comedic and eccentric nature, Igor is a kind puppy at heart. Igor knows when his practical jokes go too far. Of course, he can also speak his mind in inopportune times and has visions of marrying Bright Eyes, which one time led to him blurting out that he wanted to marry her. Thinking he might have a cat's heart, Igor tends to behave like a cat. When it comes to Whopper, Igor will be highly protective of him and shame those who attack Whopper physically, mentally, and/or emotionally. Despite the fact that he develops a brotherly bond with Whopper, Igor is easily turned off by Whopper's tall tales. He sometimes gets his fellow pups names wrong, like when he calls Howler "Howitzer", Whopper "Whammy", and Vigor "Vito" until Igor, Come Home Part 3: Igor's Heart of Kindness. Igor also does strange things whenever he sees Bright Eyes, like when he checks her pulse by placing his paw on her neck, pressing buttons with his feet or when He purrs like a kitten. Igor doesn't mind Dumbo and finds his stupidity amusing. Deep down, Igor is a troubled young pup and once despised his father, Vladimir, because he thought wouldn't pay additional money for a heart transplant, making Igor think his dad only cares about money. Igor also doesn't hesitate to stand up against those who wronged him, even toward his friends. Whenever Igor is in distress, he emits a high pitch screech like a cat. Unlike most of the older pups, he is lenient to most things.. Igor has a taste for talent. An example is when Igor says that there are three types of people: there are people who like to dance and can, people who don't like to dance and don't and people who like to dance but shouldn't. He also likes the feeling of leg warmers. Igor tries his best not to be jealous of other male puppies his age when Bright Eyes is talking to them. He is also best friends with Tony Rigs, who finds his cat-like behavior cute. While Igor enjoys his role as Collie in the Three Pooches videos, he says he feels a bit embarrassed acting dumb as his role requires. He is also sensitive when someone yells at him and won't hesitate to snap back. Like cats, he also likes to eat fish, but he doesn't like to eat berries. The reason why Igor hates berries is because berries give him rashes. He is called "Igsmeister" By Sparky. Igor also has a strong dislike against weapons with deadly force, despite the fact that Gamma only carries lasers. He is like a father figure to his baby sisters, Hilda and Gilda. He is easily irritated when he steps in gooey stuff. He is a fan of the Muttsorgsky Family. In his free time, he usually does quirky things, like trying to make music with food. However, his attempts at this always end comically. He is slightly annoyed when someone calls him "Ham and Iggs" and will get really furious when any of his friends are hurt physically. He is also not afraid to scold someone when they scold a puppy, kitten, child or their descendant. Abilities Igor has an uncanny ability at planning harmless pranks and practical jokes and has an almost-perfect ability to paint drawings. Unknown to the rest of the gang, (except Whopper) Igor dons a green trench coat and fedora to assume a hero identity known as the Chartreuse Crusader and has a great intelligence surpassing an architect. Because he believes he has a cat's heart, Igor possesses the ability to speak to cats who can't be communicated with Puppy Power. When he panics or gets surprised, he yowls like a cat. Igor is also a good comedy writer and actor, as shown when he, Vigor, and Bigor make web videos. Igor has a crude style of fighting against his enemies, like Katrina. He also uses pranks to fight back and if desperate, he could claw someone like a cat would. Igor also has cat-like abilities, mostly purring to Bright Eyes. He can also check a kitten, puppy, or human's heart pulses to say if they're telling the truth or not. Like his brother, Vigor, Igor doesn't mind helping Howler with making inventions. He can also sing and play the harmonica. When he was injured, he was able to draw a sketch with his toes. However, he keeps some of his dog abilities, such as being able to swim and dig. After training under Gamma, Igor now masters karate, capoeira, and kick-boxing. Igor is also a master of disguise. Outfits (Usual) Black Sweater Jacket with a Green Shirt (with an Indigo 88) under it and Azure Pants. (1985 TV Special) Green Unbuttoned Shirt with Glasses. (Slightly Older version) Green Pants, Blue Shirt with a Gold 88, and wears 3-D Glasses (Adventurer) Green Short-Sleeve shirt with the word "Joker", goggles around his neck, Green Pants. (Big Paw Movie) Indigo Short-Sleeve shirt and Pants, Blue Beret, and his glasses are on his nose and a Beatnik Personality. (Pound Puppies 2) Same Jacket, red pants, and large glasses. (Summer Time) Light-Gray shirt, blue shorts, leg warmers, and sunglasses or Blue shirt, gray shorts, goggles and swimming fins. (Winter Attire) Indigo Jacket, Blue Scarf, Dark-Gray Pants, and Green Gloves. (Martial Arts) Gray karate gi, red pants, blue bandana, and belt of any color. Trivia Igor is a fan made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. His design is inspired by Ozzy Osbourne. His full name is Igor Strayvinski. Along with his twin brother, Vigor, Igor hails from Budapest, Hungary. Igor gets really ticked off if he steps in something gooey. His birthday is April 1st, 2004, which is also his favorite day to pull pranks. If Igor was on the 1985 TV Special, He'd act like a real cat and would be voiced by Frank Welker, in Little Tom's Voice from Tom and Jerry Kids. And if in the 86/87 series, Igor would have been portrayed by Patric Zimmerman. Gallery Bright Eyes and Igor.jpg|Igor with Bright Eyes Whopper riding on Igor's Back.jpg|Whopper riding on Igor's back Igor Outfit 2.jpg|Igor's first outfit Igor's Outfit 1.jpg|Igor's second outfit Igor PP.jpg|Kangaleo007's version of Igor Bright Eyes Loves Igor.jpg|Igor in love with Bright Eyes Igor.jpg|First design for Igor by CartoonLover IggyxBrightEyes.jpg|Igor serenading Bright Eyes by Jose-Ramiro Igor and Bright Eyes in Valentine Outfits.jpg|Igor and Bright Eyes in their Valentine outfits IgorColor.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Igor(before the three year time skip) VampirePup.jpg|Bright Eyes and Igor Igor n bright eyes at the beach.jpg|Igor and Bright Eyes at the beach by CartoonLover Iggy in Karate Uniform.jpg|Igor in karate gear Bright Eyes and Igor 3 years later.jpg|Igor and Bright Eyes three years later Summer Time Igor.jpg|Igor during the summer Winter Time Iggy.jpg|Igor during the winter Summer Time Bright Eyes and Iggy.jpg|Bright Eyes and Igor during the summer Igor's Valentine.jpg|Igor on Valentine's Day Bright Eyes and Iggy's Valentine.jpg|Igor and Bright Eyes on Valentine's Day Igor Dancing.jpg|Igor dancing Igor on Saint Patrick's Day.jpg|Igor on Saint Patrick's Day Igor's Easter Attire.jpg|Igor on Easter Bright Eyes and Igor in Easter Attire.jpg|Igor and Bright Eyes on Easter Happy Iggy.jpg|Happy Igor Igor's Habit.jpg|Igor scratching his ear with his foot Igor in Love.jpg|Igor falling in love Iggy Getting Whopper's Name Wrong.jpg Cat Costume Iggy.png|Igor in a cat costume Igor 3 years later.JPG|Igor's current attire Darius and his Ancestors.png|Igor, Bright Eyes and Darius Bright Eyes Hugging Igor.png|A typical moment with Igor and Bright Eyes Igor in 1985 attire.png Beach time igor by poundpuppiesrock1991-d9ra42t.png Winter time igor by poundpuppiesrock1991-d9ra3d3.png Igor and bright eyes on valentine s day by poundpuppiesrock1991-d9rlt5m.png Kitty Iggy.png Hewearslegwarmers.jpg|Igor by Jeff the Nerd Category:What If's Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Fan made Characters Category:Hungarian Hounds Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Geniuses Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Igor's Family Category:Vigor's Family Category:Bigor's Family Category:Artists Category:Twins Category:Darius' Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Martial Artists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Ancestors Category:Characters